Hearts and Minds
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Life is settling down in Kelsall Street. Grandad sees all and is still worried. Can he and Joey keep the Boswells safe? With Shifty, Yizzel and others out to cause pain can the family survive
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I dont own Bread. BBC television & Carla Lane own all. No copyright infringment is intended nor should be inferred.

1.

Joey stared out of the car window deep in thought. He knew things were changing - Amber was doing well at school, Adrian was chasing another dream. He was relatively happy. Marina had just secured a promotion at the DSS and his parents were mostly not shouting at each other and he was happy. Well as happy as he could be. Sighing he pulled the envelope out of the inside pocket of his leather jacket. The familiar handwriting made hos stomach churn. A sudden tap at the car window startled him.

"Grandad."

"Why are you sat out ere? Whats wrong with you?"

"Thinking, Grandad."

"Well, get inside. Because if you were thinking about the same thing I been worrying over then we need to talk."

Joey got out of the car, frowning as he followed the patriach of the family into the house.

Xxxxx

A/Nworth going on?


	2. Chapter 2

1

Grandad walked into his living room, ignoring the young man. He knew his grandson would follow him. After all the heartache and trouble with Shifty he knew Joey would always be wary of his cousin. He knew his grandad would never trust him again, the old man had been broken hearted at Shifty trying to destroy the family. His thoughts turned to Amber, the young teenager who had come to live with them. He knew she had been a breath of fresh air to the Boswells and Grandad adored her.

"Joey. Sit down."

Joey did as he was told. The old man had been a surrogate father to him. He knew the pensioner was not the sort of man who would suffer fools. "Grandad."

"Shifty."

"What?"

"You eard from him. I know you av. Look, I know you. I've known you since the minute yer Mam brought you ome from the hospital."

"I was born next door." Joey spoke calmly, smiling. "It was Adrian and Billy who were born in the General." Grandad sat oppositie him.

"You think I am some daft old man who lives next door. Just wanting me dinner. Me tea and whatnot. You don't see what I do. None of you do."

"Go on then." Joey paused. "Tell me. What is it, Grandad?."

"Shifty. He phoned here. This morning."

"He did what?"

"Talked to me." The old man glared at the table. "I loved that boy. I really did."

"I know."

"He hurt that girl. Your Martina. NO MAN DOES THAT! My sons would never do that. I don't know what made him do that. I don't know how on earth they came to that. You, Jack and the boys would never treat anyone the way that excuse did. And he phones me, asking for me to forgive him. To see what he is like now."

Joey paused, looking away for a moment. He had been recovering at home. His mother liked Martina more than she had ever liked Roxy. It seemed that the pair had struck up a friendship since his attack, now the Boswell women and Martina were as thick as thieves. Even Francesca and Julie had begun spending time with them. Now all that seemed threatened. Shifty was going to cause problems again. He just knew it.

"Are you scared he's going to come back here?"

"No son." The old man looked at him. "I'm not scared of im! I'm scared of what he's going to do to you and your girl. Be careful son. Just be careful."

Joey nodded. "Yeah, I will be." He thought of the envelope in his jacket pocket. He knew his grandfather was right but he hoped Shifty would get the message and keep away. He had a feeling it was wishful thinking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Promotion?

The grey walls of the DHSS were beginning to depress Martina. The walls matched the weather outside. Each of the poor unfortunates who had attended for help from the Government had each had a more and more devastating story. She sighed, almost missing the tall tails Joey and the rest of the family brought to her on a Wednesday morning. She sighed heavily as Claire placed a mug of tea on the desk in front of her.

"You're quiet."

"Am I."

"Yeah. You and Joey ok?"

Martina huffed. She did not like talking about her private life in work. Claire was new. Young, the sort of girl that would think Adrian Boswell was interesting and Joey sexy. She sighed, knowing that she would have to agree with the latter.

"Yeah. We are fine."

"Thought you'd be happier now you're a supervisor."

"Did you want something?"

"Nah." The younger brunette sauntered off as Martina rolled her eyes. She had a feeling it was going to be a very long afternoon.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you helping me or what? Billy?" Jack huffed as he took the full weight of an oak wardrobe hoping that his back would hold up.

"Course I am." The youngest Boswell smirked. "I don't think I was made for shifting wardrobes. In the scheme of things. I'm like our Adrian. Not built for manual work."

Jack let the antique wardrobe go to the floor before walking around it. "Are you not?"

"Nah. Like you and Dad. You are. Grandad was when he was our age. No. I'm more your intellectual type. Like Adrian."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, you know something our Billy? I agree with you in a way. You think you're not fit for any work and if you don't stop talking this bollocks I will make sure you aren't fit for any sort of work, ever again! Is that intellectually sounding enough for you?" Jack stood to his full height as Billy opened and then closed his mouth. A moment later moving the wardrobe became much easier. Silently Jack wondered if Billy was right - he should have got someone else to help him. The whole house clearance was not going to plan. He just wanted to go home, see his Mam and the others and go to bed. It seemed Billy understood how annoyed his brother was, remaining silent for the rest of the time they struggled to get the wardrobe into the van. His mind kept straying to seeing a very worried looking Joey leave their grandfather's house that morning. Something was wrong. He didn't know what but he knew something was definitely not right. He hoped Joey trusted him enough to tell him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Martina clocked out, glad that she was finally getting to go home. She was happy to get away from the inane chattering of the younger women. She smiled as she saw the man she had been thinking of for most of the afternoon waiting for her.

"Hello you."

"Greetings." Joey smiled as she slipped her hand in his. "Busy day?"

"Yeah." Martina sighed. "I think I am going soft. I can't tell people to bog off the way I did with you and your lot."

"Ah." Joey nodded. "That's because you had a deep, hidden passion for me." He gave her his cheekiest smile before kissing her.

"Joey." She smiled as he slipped his arm over her shoulder. "I am in work."

"Nope, its after five. You are not in work now. C'mon." He led her towards the black Jag. She turned slightly before shaking her head. Suddenly she felt uneasy, as if she was being watched. Joey's eyes darkened. He knew he would have to tell her about Shifty being in contact. He just didn't relish the thought of doing it in the middle of the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a?n is anyone reading?


	4. Chapter 4

Drive

Martina sat watching the world go by as Joey drove towards her flat. She knew something was bothering him but she had no idea what. She hated being in the dark. Not knowing what was happening always worried her.

"You alright, Joey?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I'm always alright."

"Don't, Joey." Martina paused as he parked the car. "Don't pretend everything is ok when I can see it isn't. Is it yer Mam? Grandad?"

"Mam is fine. So's Grandad."

"Aveline and the boys?"

"Fine." Joey sighed. Martina glared at him for a moment knowing that Joey would not tell her what was bothering him unless he really wanted to. He had to sort it out in his own mind first. She turned to look out of the window as he carried on driving.

"You fancy staying in? Get some wine and a takeaway?"

Joey smiled before nodding. A quiet night sounded just what he needed.

Xxxxxx

Nellie walked into the Catholic Church where all her children had been christened and her and Freddie had married. The place always calmed her. Staring up at the cross on the wall in front of her she made the sign of the cross before sitting in the front row of pews.

"Father." She turned to see the elderly priest walk through the Church.

"Mrs Boswell. Are you wanting me?"

"No Father. Just popped in for a quiet few minutes."

"Then I will leave you to your prayers, my child." He left the room as Nellie put her hands together.

"Father, look after my family. I do worry. I know they are not babies now. Aveline's married with baby number three on the way, Billy and Julie are still bickering but I get to see more of Francesca now which is lovely." Nellie smiled. "She's a lovely little thing. Our Adrian is still writing awful poetry when he should get his head out the clouds. He's a clever boy. He should be using his brain not trying to be the next Pam Ayers." She shook her head. "Jack is lost too. Flitting from one job to the next. He's a big heart. He's not got a bad bone in his body. When our Joey was in the hospital he was a real strength for me. And Amber. She's only a girl but so much has happened in her little life. Make things a little easier for her, eh? Father. And Jack." She sighed, "Freddie Boswell is still pushing that cart one end of the city to the other. Thinks more of that cart than the family. Grandad is ok. As long as he's fed he's ok. Bless his gob." She smiled as she thought of her father in law. "And my Joey. I thought he was back, you know. After everything that happened but I saw it today. Oh he won't say. But I'm his mother. I see it. He's sad, worried and he won't share it. He's got Martina. He's setting up a business for himself. He should be happy but no, he's got to look after everyone else. I hope it's not that hussy around him again. Broke his heart that girl did." She paused. "Give him peace of mind. He deserves it." She crossed herself before leaving the church, hoping that somewhere at least one of her prayers would be answered.

Xxxxxxxx

Martina stepped into her living room, heading for the electric radiator in the corner. Joey hung back, watching her as she set the house up for the evening.

"Right. That should do it."

"I'll order Chinese."

"Ok."

"Martina."

"Look." She turned to face him as he stepped closer. "I'm going to have a quick shower. You wait for me? Yeah? I stink after a day in that mouldy office." She smiled as he nodded. Minutes later he was sat on the grey sofa ignoring the television as Martina stepped in the shower. She listened to the sound of the BBC six o clock news over the luke warm shower spray knowing exactly what Joey was working up to telling her. Tears filled her eyes. She had thought they were good together, that he loved her but no. He was working up to dumping her. She knew it would happen. If Roxy clicked her fingers she had no doubt he would run back to her. Angry at herself for letting herself fall so head over heels for any man she jumped out of the shower and began to get dressed.

Xxxxx

Joey has paid for the takeaway and begun setting the table when Martina returned to the living room.

"Not very appetising, sorry."

"It's ok."

"I."

"Look." Martina folded her arms across her dressing gown, ignoring her damp hair that was hanging around her face. "Just say it. It's fine. I'm not going to make a scene."

"Eh?"

"I know you are working up to saying something so just say it. If you are dumping me, well you won't be the first." She held his gaze as confusion and then hurt filled his eyes.

"No, that's not what I was gonna say." Joey couldn't believe she had thought he was going to finish with her. "I thought things were ok between us."

"They are. I think." Martina frowned. "But. You're hiding things and that usually means."

"I'm not Shifty." Joey stayed firmly. "I'm nothing like him. Or my Dad. I'm not going to lie or cheat on you."

She smiled sadly as he stepped towards her. His hands came to rest on her waist as she held his shoulders, glad that his leather jacket was on the armchair and not him.

"Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Marry me."

"What?"

"I was going to ask you. Properly. Not like this." He closed his eyes as she stared at him in shock. "I was going to ask you on Saturday, but then Grandad told me Shifty had phoned him."

"What!"

"And I panicked. He. I got scared. I. I have to look after Grandad. He's an old man. But then, then if I lose you."

She kissed him hard on the mouth, effectively silencing him. Her hands found the hair that touched his collar as his tightened on her waist. They broke for air as she touched his face.

"You aren't losing me, you bloody idiot."

"I love you."

"Good." She held his gaze. "So ask me again and I'll say yes. Whenever you're ready and Shifty isn't hanging over us." She smiled before taking his hands in hers and leading him out of the living room. "Oh and Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"I sort of quite like you an all." He laughed before pulling her into his arms for a kiss. He just hoped that whatever his cousin was planning he could keep her safe.

Xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Safe?

Amber threw her denim jacket over her shoulder as she headed out of the school gates. She had settled into the local comprehensive well, glad that it wasn't like the Catholic school she had gone to before moving in with her Auntie Nellie and the cousins. She smiled slightly as she realised Jack was stood by his van waiting for her.

"Jack."

"Good day?"

"Double maths and physics."

"No then?"

"Could be worse." She jumped into the passenger side of the van as Jack laughed. He knew she was glad of the lift home but he couldn't help the feeling that something was worrying her. "Why are you here?"

"Was in town. Thought you'd rather a lift home rather than the school bus."

Amber smiled as she tugged on her seatbelt. "Really? Joey didn't ask you?"

"He might have." Jack was a rubbish liar and knew all the Boswell women could see through him. "Ma is in town, I said I'd pick her up and he suggested you might want to have a lift home too."

"Ok." Amber bit her lip as she looked out of the van window. It had been a normal school day. Something still felt wrong, out of place, almost as if she was being watched. She began to wonder if Joey and Jack felt the same. She rested her head against the van's head rest as Jack drove towards the Catholic Church where Nellie would be waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grandad frowned as he looked in the Budgie's cage. The little bird was his constant companion and in his eyes made a lot more sense that any human member of his family. He nodded, happy that his little friend was safe and secure before settling himself in front of the television in the corner of his living room. He ignored the news as he thought about his visitors that day. Joey was his main worry. The boy had been recovering from some serious injuries and he knew there was more than just physical damage there. Then there was young Amber. In looks, so much like her cousin Aveline but with a more serious, older head on her shoulders. He loved his grandchildren and great grandchildren but he had long since given up trying to understand them. Each was as daft and as clever as the other in different ways. Only one had seriously let him down. Yet, he still loved the boy. He was angry and disappointed in him but he couldn't say he loved him any less than he did Adrian or Jack. He sighed as he turned his attention to the television.

"Funny world. Old man like me." He sighed. "Everything I know about this world is different to when I was a boy. Families were still weird things, collection of people who just happened to have genes in common. That was then. Now? Now it seems genes, blood doesn't matter. Not when there's pride, money and revenge at stake." He turned to face the doorway to his kitchen. "Isn't that right? Shifty?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

The old man stared at the man stood in the doorway of the kitchen. In many ways Shifty Boswell reminded him of his younger self, head full of ideas, romance and angst all through him. But Shifty was so different in many ways. He was cruel. He could see that now. Not just a cheeky chappy with a wanderers soul, like his younger son Freddie but a nasty streak hidden under a cheeky smile and twinkle in his eye.

"You caused a lot of heartbreak ere."

"I did, Grandad. I did."

"Your own child put in harms way. Fifteen she is. Fifteen. A bairn. That's all. Lost her Mam, not that you cared. She's a clever one. Not like you though. She has a good heart."

"I know. Siobhan did well with her."

"Spends time, she does. Watching and listening. Like Joey. You hurt him. He gave you all the chances. You threw it in his face. I think that hurt him more than the ribs and all the other injury." The old man shook his head, aware that he should do something other than just talk to the man.

"Joey." Shifty glared. "The brains of the outfit. Joey, brains, Jack - the heart, Aveline, well she's the wannabe tart,"

"Oi! That's my granddaughter!"

"Adrian? He's the one with brains but no sense. Coward and idiot Billy. I thought so at the time I moved back. Nellie and Freddie too busy shouting the odds to notice . God fearing Nellie. All about family and appearance. Freddie, work shy adulterer. A decent man would have divorced Nellie years ago. But no. Not him. And you call me the black sheep."

"No." Grandad smiled. "I don't think of you as that."

Shifty raised an eyebrow.

"No, boy. You are my grandson. Same as Billy and Jack. But you." He pointed a finger. "Are a disgrace! A shameless human disgrace. Hitting a woman! Letting your cousin take a beating! Abandoned a child! Prison! A disgrace!"

Shifty stepped towards him as the front door burst open. Jack and Billy barrelled in as Shifty staggered backward as Billy made a beeline for him. Jack hung back as Grandad took a deep breath.

"You ok?"

"Aye son. I am. I am." The old man closed his eyes taking deep breaths. "I dunno why he was ere. I don't. I should have called the police. I." He shook his head as Billy came back in to the room.

"He's gone. Too fast. I think he had a car at the top of the street."

"Ok." Jack frowned. "Billy, stay here. I'm going to get my stuff. I'll stay with Grandad tonight. Tell Mam what's happened. I think Joey and Adrian need to know and Oswald. Aveline's seven months now. She doesn't need the stress."

Billy nodded, knowing this was not the time to argue with his brother. This time Jack was right

Xxxxxxxx

Martina poured hot water into the mug as she felt two arms wrap around her waist and a kiss on her neck.

"Joey."

"We just got engaged."

"I know." She smiled.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She turned in his arms to face him. "I am." She kissed him, "but"

"But what?"

"I just don't know. I'm almost scared to be too happy. Just incase something happens to spoil it."

Joey kissed her forehead, hugging her tightly. He knew exactly what she meant. He was scared that someone rather then something would spoil their happiness. He just didn't know what he was going to do about it


	7. Chapter 7

xxxxxx

Love

Marina rested her head back against the chair as she tried to get her head around what gas happened. She had left work thinking Joey was going to leave her, but here she was agreeing to marry the man. For a moment she wondered what her family, not that she rarely saw her older sister would think.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She smiled as he handed her the mug of tea. "Your mam."

"Loves you."

"I'm not catholic."

"And?"

"Your family are."

"My brother in law isn't. Oswald remember? Mam loves you. We all do." She smiled slightly.

"Shifty. The legacy of that will hang over us. Over me. That I was stupid enough to be with him first." Joey took her hand sighing heavily. "I."

"And Roxy will always be in my background. The girl from school who destroyed me. Mentally if not physically. I never ever thought I'd be ok. That I would be able to love anyone else." He looked away for a moment. "I'm guessing you think that too. If Roxy walked back in here now."

"You'd do what?"

"Firstly I'd want to know how she as your address."

Martina quirked her lip into a half smile.

"Then." Joey looked her in the eyes. "I'd tell her that I'm with you. I'm engaged and I'm more than happy so she can do one."

Martina kisses him chastely on the lips. The phone ringing caught their attention as Martina slipped across the room to answer it.

"Hello. Yeah." She paused. "Billy, calm down."

Joey looked up, concerned.

"Yes he's ok. Look, you talk to him." She handed Joey the phone before retrieving her jacket.

"Billy? Calm down will er. Grandad is ok? Right. Good. Tell Adrian to stay with Mam. Right. Tell Jack to tell Oswald. I'm on the way. Just don't panic." He grabbed his leather jacket as Martina pulled a brush through her hair. Joey shot her a look.

"Don't look like that." Martina snapped as Joey smiled. "I'm part of this family, well I feel like. Oh don't look at me like that!"

"You are. And Grandad loves you too." He smiled as she thew his car keys at him. "Shifty was in Grandad's house."

"He's ok though? Grandad."

"Jack is with him. Says he's shaken up." Joey paused. "We knew he'd turn up again."

"We did."

"But why now? Why now?"

"Timing was never his strong point." Martina took his hand in hers. "Doesn't matter why. We check everyone is ok and then we call the police. Let Liverpool's finest deal with them." She left the flat wishing she felt as confident as she sounded.

Xxxxx

"Ooo stop mithering! I fought in the War!"

"I know Grandad." Nellie bit her lip. "You were twenty then. You're not twenty now."

Taf

"I know that. Don't I? Every time one of me joints creek I bloody know!" He paced the living room. "He knew that an all. Amber is better off without him. Setting our Joey up for the beating he took. Martina and Amber getting caught up in all his trouble. Now this,"

"I know, luv." Nellie paused as Jack appeared with his overnight bag.

"Good boy, Jack,"

"I don't need a babysitter."

"You're right, Grandad." Jack spoke calmly. "But I need a nights peace. What will Adrian snd his artistic ways and Billy snoring."

"I don't snore."

"You do." Adrian, Amber and Jack spoke at once.

"And Amber's so called music it's a good night's kip I need." Jack smiled as Adrian and Amber exchanged glances. The old man shuffled off towards the kitchen. Nellie closed her eyes.

"Our Aveline should know he's back."

"I called Oswald. They're coming over with the girls." Jack frowned. "He said he'll talk to her. We just need to wait for Dad and Joey." He ran a hand over his face; knowing the patriarch of the family had been terrified by their cousin. He glanced at his watch, wondering why Joey was taking so long to get to Kelsall Street.

Xxx

The traffic was lighter than Joey had expected as he drove the fifteen minutes to his family home. The car behind him revved as Martina bit her lip. The lights in front changed as the car was hit side on, sending the Jag spinning dangerously out of control before it hit the lamppost with a sickening thud


	8. Chapter 8

Awake

Martina stared at the ceiling as the nurse slid an IV cannula into her left arm. She felt sick, knowing that they had been lucky to get out of the car alive. She still hadn't been able to see Joey since they had arrived in the hospital but the nurse had told her he had been taken away for some x-rays. She had to think that was a good sign. No one went to X-ray unless they were alive. She kept that thought in her head as she tried not to think of him dragging her out of the burning Jag moments before the police and fire crews had arrived.

"Do you need some painkillers?" The nurse, she guessed was Irish was securing the cannula.

"Please." Her ankle burned as she realised it was badly broken. "My leg."

"You had a fracture dislocation. Your collar bone is broken too. You were lucky."

"I don't feel it." Martina sighed. "Joey?"

"I can't talk to you about other patients." The nurse sighed.

"He was in the car with me. He's my fiancé." She swallowed hard, still not used to using the word in relation to herself. "Joey Boswell and me. We got engaged today. We were going to see his family. He's not long been in hospital." Martina pushed herself up into a sitting position, clearly panicking.

"Ok, ok." The nurse relented. "His brother is outside. I'll let him in to talk to you. He can tell you more than me. Ok?"

Martina nodded. "Ok. Yeah. Which brother? He's from a big family."

"Tall, dark hair. Looks cuddly."

"Jack." Martina smiled slightly, knowing that she was at least getting to talk to the brother with a little sense. "Jack Boswell."

xxxxxxxxxx

"A car crash." Amber folded her arms as Adrian nodded. The police officer stood in front of them clearly didn't want to be there. "And no other car was involved? Really?"

"It was the only car at the scene Miss."

"Boswell. Amber Louise Boswell. I'm Joey's cousin." She sighed as Adrian motioned for her to sit down. "My Auntie Nelly and Uncle Freddy will be here soon. I can't believe this. Joey is a good driver."

"He is." Adrian agreed. "He loves that car, more than he loves most people."

"True." Amber agreed as tears filled her eyes. She hadn't lived with her Auntie and cousins long but she loved them dearly and was particularly close to Jack and Joey. "You do know my Sperm Donor has been around. Shifty Boswell?" She looked up at the police officer. The officer frowned.

"Your Grandad is giving his statement now."

"Yeah?" Amber got to her feet, pacing the room. Adrian watched her, knowing that she hated the man as much as he did. He frowned slightly, wondering if Amber realised she was so much more like Joey than she ever was her actual father. He saw aspects of Nellie in her too. The teenager was calm, level headed and fiercely protective of those she cared about.

"Did you see him?"

"No." Adrian answered truthfully. "Shifty had already gone by the time we. Me and our Billy and Jack had got there."

"He 'as a grudge against my cousin. Against Joey and Grandad." Amber stated. "Oh, Adrian don't look at me like that. You know he terrified Grandad, whatever e said. You know he let Joey get attacked to save his own skin."

"This was last year." Adrian explained as the police officer nodded. "Joey was in hospital for a while."

"You think he could be the cause of the accident? That he drove them off the road?" Amber stared at Adrian who looked away for a moment.

"Yeah." Adrian paused. "I think he did."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Joey opened his eyes as the nurse wheeled him back to the A&E treatment room. He was desperate to find Martina, knowing she had taken the brunt of the crash. He was gutted that his beloved car was a write off but he knew they were both lucky to be alive. The pain in his ankle was mostly ignored as he realised the car behind them had been the one responsible for causing the crash.

"Greetings" He smiled as the doctor approached him. "Martina. My fiancé?"

"Is waiting for you." The Doctor smiled before wheeling him into the treatment room. Joey frowned, knowing that he had to get out of the hospital and find his cousin before anyone else got hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

Jealousy

"The car." Martina paused as she saw Joey's eyes darken. "You loved that car."

He nodded. "I did. It was a brilliant car. You have no idea how I got that car, how much I worked for it. The DSS didn't pay for it. Before anyone says anything."

Martina smiled. "Aveline told me. Your granny left you some money. They all spent their share of the little bit of inheritance she left you but you saved up and got a third hand Jag." She paused. "You were determined to get a decent car. A safe one."

"Yeah." He nodded. "A Jag."

"Joey, you were thirteen when your Granny died. A long time to hang onto the money."

"It was worth it." He sighed. "Any money I got went to the Jag fund. My dad saw it, advertised in a shop window. Day I passed me driving test I went to buy it. 17 years old, driving a bloody huge car." He smiled, remembering the looks he had got. "My first love, that car."

Martina raised an eyebrow. "Probably saved our lives. I reckon if we had been in Jack's van."

"Don't even think about it. At least we'd have had more chance than Adrian's bike." He smiled slightly as Martina pulled a face. "You sure you're ok." Martina nodded.

"Yeah. Course I am. Always ok." She paused, realising the doctor she had seen earlier had arrived. "Can I go home?"

The doctor seemed far too young as far as Joey was concerned but he hoped that both him and Martina were about to be discharged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amber sat on the chair staring into space. She felt sick. Her great grandfather was a frightened old man. She hated that he had lived the life he had but was now living on his nerves. He was a good man, as far as she was concerned. He didn't deserve to be terrified in his own home. Even at 15 she knew there was no way that Grandad wouldn't be scared of the younger man. She ran a hand through her Auburn hair as Aveline sat down next to her.

"You alright?"

"Always." Amber smiled.

Aveline raised an eyebrow. "I know my brothers and I know you. You could be Joey's daughter. Hiding everything until it becomes too much. Till you blow. Its not healthy. You are worried that because you are Shifty's daughter that are like him. Well, you're not. Not at all like him. You look like your mum and you act like Joey and Jack in so many ways. Yes, you're a Boswell but you are not cruel, like him."

"Is Grandad ok? Does he know about the accident?"

"I don't think Mam has told him." Aveline paused. "I hope he is going to be ok. He's an old man. I left him with Dad talking about Eddie Mattheson. That's always a good sign." Aveline smiled slightly as she thought of the old man. She adored her grandfather, knew Eddie Mattewson was the love of his life. He always talked about her when he was upset, it was almost that harking back to his youth reassured him.

"I think Shifty will come back. I think he will want to see Grandad again."

"Not if he has any sense. The police know now." Jack sat down opposite the women as Aveline rested a hand on her heavily pregnant tummy.

"This is my sperm donor we are talking about. Sense doesn't come into it." Amber paused as Joey appeared. Jack was on his feet in seconds.

"You ok? You alright to come home?"

"Yeah." Joey nodded. "You've been waiting?"

"Course we have." Amber smiled. "Adrian and Billy went back to look after Grandad and Mam."

"How's Martina?" Jack asked. "We waiting for her too?"

"They're keeping her in tonight." Joey looked at the floor for a moment. "They say I can't stay with her. Apparently I have a mild concussion."

"Head injury." Jack raised his eyebrows, instantly more worried. Memories of Joey leaning heavily against the Jag fighting for his life hit him as Joey nodded.

"Yeah. But I'm ok." He paused. "Martina took the brunt of the impact. The police have already talked to me. Lets just go home."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yizzel pulled his fur coat closer to him as he looked over the water. Liverpool Docks had once been a magnificent place, he had adored watching the ships come and go as a young boy. Now it was more industrialised, more modern. It was a different world. Sighing he turned to see the younger man arrive next to him.

"Shifty."

"Hiya."

"You sorted it?"

"Yeah. You kept your part of the bargain?"

Yizzel shook his head. "Get my money. Then we have something to talk about." He turned, throwing his cigarette into the water before walking away.


	10. Chapter 10

Money

Shifty shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked out over the Liverpool Docks. He knew the place was legendary, that the significance of the place was not lost on anyone who lived in the city. He sighed, wondering if his little part in the history of the Docks would be remembered. There were rumours of the place being up for regeneration. Ripping its soul out his Ma would have said. He shook his head, deciding that if he was going to get out of Liverpool with both kneecaps in the correct place he had to get Yizzel the money he owed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Family." Amber sighed as she let the net curtain drop. "Surely, it isn't supposed to be this much trouble."

"It isn't. Not normally." Oswald smiled slightly as he watched the teenager stepped away from the window. "The Boswells, well." He sighed. "They are special. I knew that the minute I met Aveline. Nellie Boswell adores her family, Aveline and her boys are her life. Our girls are Aveline's. well that an the modelling."

"You know she isn't doing that now." Amber sat down. Oswald nodded.

"Yeah, you see. Joey is the heart of the family. Him getting hurt like he did."

"When my sperm donor set him up."

"Yes." Oswald sighed as he looked over to where both his daughters were sat with Francesca at the kitchen table with Billy colouring in pictures in the books they had brought with them. "It almost destroyed them. He has been the sensible one, the one that looked after them all for so long. In fact from what Aveline has told me, ever since Freddie took up with Lillian."

"Lie-lo Lil." Billy interrupted as he joined them. "Don't let our Mam hear you say 'er name in this house. Hates her she does,"

"Auntie Nellie doesn't really hate anyone. She might hate what they did." Amber sighed. "I reckon she would even forgive Shitty if he turned up here asking her to."

"No chance." Billy frowned. "Not after what he did."

"He's done a lot of bad things before." Oswald agreed. "Forgiveness, well. In my line of work."

"Sorry, but Catholic or Protestant or anything else for that matter. I can't forgive him." Amber looked up to where Billy stood nodding slightly. "What he did to our Joey, to Martina, Grandad. Frightening, threatening a man of his age." She shook her head. "No, not now. Not ever."

"Don't let him make you bitter. Like him." Oswald sighed. He completely understood where the teenager was coming from. He only hoped his wife's cousin had got whatever he wanted and was far away.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey stared at the photographs on the table in front of him. He knew he had lost his Jag forever. The car was as much a part of him as any human or canine member of the Boswell clan, seeing the insurance company photos made him feel sick. He knew Martina was right. It was only because it was such a big, strong car that they had survived the impact. He curled his hand into a fist as he thought back over the accident. One minute they were in the car, headed towards Kelsall Street then the next minute he was being cut out of the car by the fire service as his fiancé lay semi conscious on an ambulance stretcher. He hated that he didn't remember the accident but he knew one thing was certain. It wasn't a normal run of the mill accident. Someone wanted to hurt them. He ran a hand over his face. As far as he knew there was very few people that would want to hurt Martina - Shifty being the only one he could think of, but there were more that would want to get to him. He sighed, remembering Jack and Adrian telling him to be careful.

"You ok?" The police officer asked as she sat opposite him.

"Someone tried to kill me and my fiance. Had better days." He sighed. The WPC nodded.

"Who?"

"Me? Any number of people. You see, even though I have respected the law all my life I have acquaintances who are not so respectful." He sighed. "But Martina? Only one. My cousin, Shifty."

The police officer nodded slightly. "Her ex boyfriend."

"Yeah." Joey sat back in his chair. "Look, I've told you what I know. My Grandad was scared, confronted in his own home by a man who is responsible for putting me in hospital last year and almost killing me. My Grandad is a War hero. He deserves better than this."

"Any idea where he is?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be sat here." Joey looked at his injured leg, wanting to curse. "Where's Martina?"

"Getting a coffee. She's safe. So don't worry about that. She's with your brother in the waiting room. Jack, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Joey smiled, proud that his younger brother had stepped up to look after them. He knew Adrian was with Grandad and Nellie while Aveline was with Amber and the kids. He couldn't shake the feeling he had let them all down. He was supposed to be looking after them, not the other way around. It was the wrong order of things. The officer helped him out of the room before ushering him to the reception where the others were waiting for him.

"Any information, anything you think of please contact us, Mr Boswell. If you hear from your cousin."

"You'll be the first to know." Joey smiled his best charm smile before heading out into the reception area. Martina looked up, smiling slightly as she saw him. Jack stood up, ready to usher them out of the police station. Joey looked around him before heading to the van, he knew things were different now. He had no idea why but he knew he was being watched. He just didn't know why.


	11. Chapter 11

Watched

Adrian handed his grandfather a cup of tea and slice of cake before sitting on the armchair in the living room. It had been a very strange time. He knew his oldest brother was being targeted by his cousin but he didn't know why. He initially thought he had been targeted because Martina had chosen Joey over Shifty. But then he remembered the attack had happened before they had got together. The old man frowned slightly as he watched the younger man.

"You need to stop thinking so much."

"I do think a lot Grandad. I do."

"Aye." The old man slurped his tea. "And where does that get you eh? I used to think about things a lot. When I was with your Granny I did think a lot."

"You did love her? Granny?"

"Oh did I? I loved the ground she walked on. When she had our boys I thought she was the most amazong creation on God's earth. Shame they turned out like they did. One with his head permamently in the clouds, the other a waster and scoundral. No wonder Shifty ended up the way he 'as."

"Its not your fault." Adrian took a sip of his own drink. "It isn't. Uncle Bill and Dad are their own men. Shifty, well he is on his own path."

"Aye." Grandad nodded. "And that path ends up one of two ways. The prison or the mortuary. Neither a place I wanted my grandchildren to be. You need to settle down. All this nasty business. You can't keep expecting our Joey to bail you out. What if e had died in that car crash."

"Don't say that." Adrian closed his eyes.

"Aye, not a thought I like either but it could have happened. What would have happened to your Mam then? To the rest of you? You have all relied on that boy too much. It's not fair on him. Now." The old man paused. "I am not saying you lot are incapable. Far from it. Jack lived in America. Billy managed to father a child, Aveline has carved out a life and family of her own. You lads need to stop thinking that Joey is invincible."

"We don't. I don't"

"You take that lad for granted. Stop it. You're young men now, look after yourselves." He shook his head as Adrian fell silent. He knew he had hit a nerve, he hoped for Joey's sake the younger Boswell brothers took his words to heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martina sat in the front room of her flat, glad that she had asked Jack to take her back there. She needed clean clothes, a shower and her own bed. She hadn't expected Joey to want to come with her. She rested her head on his shoulder as she felt the exhaustion catch up with her.

"Jack is a good lad." She sighed. "It was good of him to collect us and ferry us around."

"He's a good soul." Joey agreed. "I am going to ask him to be my best man. Billy will moan and Adrian will be disappointed not to come up with some flowery speach but Jack ha always been there for me." He rested his head on the back of the settee. Martina nodded.

"True." She felt her eyes close slightly. "We haven't set a date yet. Only told your parents after the crash."

"I need to get you an engagement ring."

"No you don't." She paused. "You need to get a car and get well again. We were in a terrible car crash and they still haven't arrested Shifty. That's the priority."

Joey had to agree with her. He kissed her hair as she fell silent. "You're right."

"Usually am."

Joey raised an eyebrow as the cordless phone on the coffee table began ringing. He leaned over, retrieving it. "Hello?" His blood ran cold as he heard the voice on the other end of the line. "What do you want?" Martina raised her head as she realsed his tone had become more menacing. "Say when and where." He listened for a moment longer before ending the call. Martina frowned.

"Shifty, he wants to see me."

She shook her head, fear gripping her. "No. Joey, no."

"I have to." He felt his resolve harden. "This has to end."


	12. Chapter 12

End?

Joey stood staring out over the water. He knew he was playing with fire but sometimes there really was no option. He had to keep his family and Martina safe. That was all that happened. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he watched the various ships and shipping containers leave and arrive the dockyard. He sighed, knowing he could only imagine the history the place had. His grandfather had worked at Liverpool Docks as a young man so he knew all the stories about the 'ladies of the night' and the sailors who came into and out of the port. He knew all about the violence that had happened there and didn't want to add to that statistic.

"Joey."

He turned as he heard his name called. A smile plastered across his face that he knew was false he nodded.

"Yeah."

"What? No greetings." The other man asked. Joey winced, knowing his customary greeting was being mocked.

"Why am I 'ere. C'mon Shifty." He watched as the other man smirked. "You could have killed me more than once. If that was what you wanted. All that crap with the Loan Sharks you were in bother with when our Amber came to live at ours, this stalking grandad, running me Jag off the road. Its overkill. You lived next door to me. Ate at the same table. You could have done it at any time you wanted. For whatever reason you wanted."

"Didn't want to. Not to start with."

"Well, thats good to know." Joey rolled his eyes as he looked at his cousin. He knew Shifty well enough to know when he was hiding something. He had no choice but to wait. He had no intention of taking a step closer to him. "What changed?"

"Nothing really." He ran a hand over his face. "You, Joseph Frederick Boswell. Eldest and most perfect son of the Boswell clan. You know they all worsip the ground your black leather shoes walk on."

"Jealousy then."

"And then you and Amber click instantly."

"What you did to her mum is nothing to do with me. She's a good kid. And its Mam who got custody, not me."

"Made me think though. You and Siobhan got on really well."

"We did. She was too good for you." Joey narrowed his eyes. "I don't think I like where this is going. You think me and Siobhan? What? When you were in Young Offenders? I was with Roxy, remember?"

"Ah Roxanne. Love of your life."

"I thought so when I was a kid. Not now."

"Now its Martina. Isn't it?" Joey straightened up as best his injuries could allow him. He knew Martina was with Aveline and his mum. He knew she was safe. Shifty shrugged.

"What you got that I haven't?"

"This is all about jealousy? I can't believe this, Shifty. I never went with Siobhan. I get on well with Amber because she is a smashing kid. And she is family. Never had a reason not to like the girl. She's like her mother. You know Roxy destroyed me, kept me hanging on for years. No more. And I reckon you owe someone money. It is usually money when you are like this. Don't tell me. Yizzel. He hates me, you traded me instead of the money." Joey did his best to hide the fear as he felt rather than saw someone move. Shifty pulled a gun out of his pocket, pointing it directly at his cousin. Joey didn't know if he was more annoyed than scared. A loud hiss of breaks and a cacophany of noise caught his attention, as police appeared from every possible hiding place. Shifty was bundled into the police van in what felt like seconds as a female police officer walked towards him.

"Mr Boswell."

"Thats me." He smiled at the younger woman. He felt sick, the adrenaline wearing off as he leant against the railings.

"We got the other two men, Mr Yizzel and his friend in custody. We'll need a statement."

"Its over." Joey sighed. "Isn't it? It's ok now, isn't it?"

"Go home to your family Mr Boswell. You need them as much as they need you." She squeezed his hand as he nodded slightly, desperate to get back to Martina and his grandad. He had to tell them it was over.

xxxxxxxxxx the end xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
